


Two Pairs of Golden Eyes

by ReasonableDaemonette



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Blushing, Denial of Feelings, F/F, Falling In Love, Good Thing Gudako Is The Least Disaster Bisexual, Gudako x Most of Chaldea Basically, Kiara Is The Most Disaster Bisexual, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Polyamory, Supernatural Extrospection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2020-10-10 08:00:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20524643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReasonableDaemonette/pseuds/ReasonableDaemonette
Summary: Alter-Ego Kiara uses Clairvoyance (Beast) on Gudako during their first meeting after being summoned, and gets more than she bargained for.And maybe exactly what she needs.





	1. Chapter 1

"Sessyoin Kiara. This one has come on hearing your call. Please, allow yourself to drown and indulge in the pleasures of this body to your heart's desire."

Kiara watched her new Master for a reaction to her opening gambit, already thinking of ways she might twist the girl around her finger, and maybe some other parts of her anatomy too. Visual inspection revealed a redhead, with a slender but well toned form paired with modest endowments. A nice enough package overall, though nothing extravagant. Expecting something similarly modest deeper within, her two golden eyes tracing up the redhead's curves were joined by the slow opening of her third eye. Just as the Alter Ego's physical eyes finished their ascent, they locked gazes with her Master's. Two pools of the exact same shade of gold reflected Kiara's own, and at that moment, Kiara's Clairvoyance activated.

But instead of clarity, she was struck by a strange feeling of incomprehension, her mind that had seen and dissected so many suddenly lost and confused by this one. It was not that she could not see into her Master's soul, it was that there was almost too much to see. It was as if all she could see was a single rock face as she clung to the side of a mountain. No, she didn't even have her orientation right, as if she were face down on a vast plateau, 5 massive pillars behind her gently curving towards the heavens. She pushed against the strangely warm and soft surface, the inverted symmetry hitting her all at once. She knew what this was, had been on the other side of it. She sat up on the palm of the enormous hand, and right where her own had been in the past, saw two golden eyes blazing like twin suns in the far distance. Yet they blazed not with a constant feeling, but almost seemed to shift as Kiara's own emotions shifted, sometimes to match and sometimes to contrast. They saw her Shock, and they mirrored back **Calm**. They saw her Curiosity, and they reflected back **Curiosity**. They saw her Hurt, and they mirrored back **Comfort**. They saw her Lust, and to her shock, they steadily reflected back **Lust**. They saw her Past, and they mirrored back a **Future**. 

They saw the first weak pulse of the downtrodden thing Kiara could not admit to herself that she could still have let alone name, and brightening with joy, they reflected back **Lo**-

Kiara bit back a scream as she broke the connection and stumbled backwards, Fujimaru Ritsuka once again just a teenage girl a couple heads shorter than her, instead of the enormity of her soul towering over her like a divine. And yet, those eyes... Her master reached one hand up, gently resting it against the tall Alter Ego's cheek, and it was all Kiara could do to suppress a shiver at the gentle contact, her head seemingly of its own will gently pushing down into that hand, lowering closer and closer towards Ritsuka's slightly upturned head, her slightly parted lips, those eyes still somehow blazing that last reflected emotion.

And then, with the harsh blare of a speakerphone tone announcing all hands for some meeting about a meeting to set up a meeting, the moment was lost. Ritsuka closed her eyes with a sigh, twin suns eclipsed and then just a pretty shade of gold again once they reopened. Kiara breathed again for what felt like the first time in hours, the strange heat slowly cooling as her Master gathered up her things to go the meeting.

And then, just before she left, she pulled down Kiara's head once more so she could whisper into her new Servant's ear.

"So, uh, that offer, at the start? If it, uh, still stands...hit me up later and we'll talk?"

The words seemed to bore straight past her ear, through her brain, and into her core, the earlier heat reigniting and settling there like magma. The Master of Chaldea backed up two steps with a shy smile on her face, and then turned to run to her next meeting, a tiny skip in her step.

It did not take superhuman levels of empathy to notice that Kiara's entire face and upper chest were blushing beet red, but Gudako noticed none the less before she skipped off with a smile on her face.

It would take superhuman levels of density to not notice that your entire face and upper chest were blushing beet red, but Kiara missed it none the less, her conscious mind desperately trying to focus on how she might corrupt her new Master, the entire rest of her mind screaming desperately but for now unnoticed for her to please stop, to not ruin this. It felt like falling, and she could not answer the question of 'falling into what?'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you stare into the anti-abyss, the anti-abyss stares back at you.
> 
> Originally this was written in commemoration of somehow pulling Kiara with a single summon ticket during the CCC collab and was going to be just a short smut piece, but this has changed quite a bit since its original conception in the process of writing it, hopefully in an interesting way. I actually see a weirdly high number of parallels between Ritsuka and Kiara, and couldn't help playing off of them.
> 
> To defend myself ahead of time in case there are accusations that Kiara seems a bit out of character, I'll point to the fact that this is Alter-Ego Kiara, who was created so that she could try and experience and understand what made Melt different, what made her fly away from the sea of pleasure they had both indulged in. And I think there's a pretty strong argument that that thing is romantic love, the lack of understanding of which has always been a consistent part of Kiara's personality, both in CCC and F/GO. Thus, in my view, it does not seem much of a stretch that an Alter-Ego created for the purpose of understanding it is at least capable of feeling love. If your argument is instead 'having sex with Kiara sounds like a really bad idea', you're... probably right, but I do have plans for that.
> 
> Speaking of which, I've been thinking about getting back into writing, and for once, I actually have ideas for how I could extend this, if there'd be interest in it. Likely it'd bump the rating up to explicit, bring in some other characters, and add in some (consensual) polyamorous themes, partially to help contrast and develop the main relationship of this story, and partially because I just really like the idea of hyper-empath Gudako as the emotional glue holding all of Chaldea together, and not afraid of that emotion being love, in multiple cases. Also, I changed Kiara's line at the start to hopefully sound a little more formal to contrast with the much more informal tone I had in mind for Gudako, if you think that worked (or didn't work) leave a comment and I'll consider the feedback if I continue this.


	2. Chapter 2

It was supposed to be so easy.

Kiara had made grown men cry and proud women beg, brought both the high and the low alike down to her feet. For all her Master had blushed and giggled, given how quickly she had followed up and arranged their first liason, surely one teenage girl and her stupid nickname and her dumb hair and her annoying eyes would fall just like the rest, a willing and desperate sacrifice so Kiara could ascend further. All she needed was for Ritsuka to willingly give herself up to her, and then the Alter Ego would ascend once more into the form of the Beast.

And yet.

The first hint probably should have been when Ritsuka very conscientiously informed her that she was not available for an exclusive relationship, and the way her serious face blossomed into a radiant smile when Kiara said that that was of no concern to her, but for some reason she found the suspicion slipping from her mind, distracted by... something.

Her first attempt, the Heaven of Endless Pleasure. Elementary in theory but tortuous in practice, Kiara didn't even leverage any of her supernatural abiility, she would simply bring her victim the to heights of pleasure and drive them ever onward and upward, blazing straight past one climax and into the next before the first had even run its course, until her victim begged her to stop, begged her to keep going, or simply shattered from sheer neurological overload. But against all logic, after 8 hours, Ritsuka was not just unbroken but still all smiles, fondly peppering Kiara with little kisses of affection as the Alter-Ego lay bonelessly on the mattress, breath shallow, arms burning, fingers locked up, tongue parched, skin below rubbed raw from hours of friction.

To add insult to injury, she woke up unknown hours later tucked into her Master's bed, and as she blearily tried to stumble her way back to her room, a door opened ahead of her and out strolled Ritsuka, flanked by Fergus and Medb, headed towards the showers. And judging by the hand the girl had on each of her Servant's asses, not to necessarily get cleaner. Fair enough then, Ritsuka had a higher sexual appetite than she gave her credit for. It was a failure, but a failure she could learn from.

The next time, the Hell of Endless Denial. She would turn the girl's prodigious libido against her, spiking her arousal ever upwards, at first quickly, but slower and slower the closer the victim got to the peak, using her mind's eye to perfectly track their lust in a way no ordinary human could and shape it to a perfect asymptotic curve, always approaching climax and never reaching it until her target would forfeit their very soul to finally reach completion. Fighting to ignore the bemusement her second sight saw radiating out of Ritsuka's soul, she started to think she had the girl once she started clutching the sheets. Everyone had a tell for that moment between when desire has overpowered reason and when the begging would begin. For her Master, clutching the sheets was...apparently not it, as she shifted to bucking her hips upwards. And then to a full body blush, and then to pupil dilation, and on and on, Ritsuka offering new reactions every step farther Kiara took her, but somehow perfectly content to sit there on the edge of oblivion for hours. And when they were interrupted by another never-to-be-sufficiently-damned intercom call, Kiara could feel the fire she had been carefully stoking the whole time simply vanish in an instant, her master not even finishing herself off, just wiping herself down, giving Kiara a kiss on the forehead, promising they can continue this later, and heading to the shower to freshen up.

Later as she was headed to the cafeteria to rethink her approach, she found her way momentarily blocked by a sudden mass migration of personnel, all in different directions but with intense blushes on their face. Da Vinci was strolling off towards Romani's room with a plate of cake and a can of whipped cream, there was some sort of three way Artoria-Parvati-Ishtar race to the cafeteria, Waver was somehow pulling a belly laughing Iskandar along as if the other man wasn't at least twice his size and three full ranks higher in Strength, and Nobunaga had a giddy smile on her face as Okita pushed her along from behind while hiding her face in the other girl's jet black hair. As Kiara passed by what seemed to be the epicenter, she saw a large lounge area furnished with couches, Ritsuka leaned back on one of them with a happy smile on her face and Hassan of Serenity curled up on her lap. The dots connected when even Kiara was nearly overcome by the waves of aphrodisiac vapor pouring out of the small assassin's frame, who was practically purring as her Master gently carded the fingers of one hand through purple hair laced with some of the most deadly poisons known to mankind, and traced the fingertips of the other across dark exposed skin so toxic that could kill most humans with barely a moment's touch. At first she assumed it was only the poison resistance Mash granted to her Master that was keeping her unaffected, but given Mash was passed out with her hands between her legs, she was starting to think that the aphrodisiac didn't qualify as poison, which only made her seeming nonchalance even more perplexing. Her eyes involuntarily lingered on the sight, somehow unwilling to let her simply dismiss the sight of Gudako affectionately petting one of the most dangerous servants in Chaldea, the sound of her small giggle as Serenity reached up and stroked Gudako's soft orange sidetail in return. The feeling deep inside when Gudako happened to look up, two beautiful golden eyes locking with her own as the girl broke into a smile and beckoned her over. The motion jolted her enough for her to reassert control, and she gave a gentle wave of decline as she turned around to return to her room where she could desperately try not to think about what she wanted to pretend she didn't desperately want to do.

But when she opened the door to her room, she found herself face to face with Meltryllis, arms crossed and glaring bloody murder down at her from atop her bladed heels. 

Kiara rolled her eyes, closed the door behind her, and nonchalantly waved the other Alter-Ego to take a seat at the table as she turned her back and walked to take a seat on the other side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "It was supposed to be so easy" is a good summation of my writing experience too. Decided to split this here since the first part of it has been fairly set for a while, and I'll see if I can't wrangle together what I've been struggling with into the next chapter sooner.


End file.
